


Maybe Not

by Deannie



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's thoughts as Ziggy searches for Sam that first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not

Damnit, Sam, why'd you have to leap now? Why didn't you wait for me? I know I should trust that multicolored hunk of junk, but Ziggy's got bupkis. 

And faith is for suckers anyway, right? No use wishing for a miracle in Hell. Three years in a damn cage taught me that. 

But you? You're a dreamer in the worst way. I'm sure, wherever you are, you're loving it, right? Every day an adventure. Or something. 

"Admiral!" Gooshie. His words loosen something in my chest. "We found him!" 

Way to go, Sammy-Boy! Maybe it ain't just for suckers after all! 

* * *  
the end


End file.
